Une Année mouvementée
by Blanche-the-Arctic-Fox
Summary: Une fille comme les autres se retrouve dans le lycée le plus barge de l'existence de l'école. A se demander comment un tel lycée est pu voir le jour! Résumé pourri, High-school AU ou UA Lycée pour les anglophobes avec au moins 3 OC dont au moins 1 en perso principal donc les OC-phobes passez votre chemin et aussi GOOD!Xehanort! Rated T parce que langage grossier et paranoïa aussi.


**Bonjour Bonsoir Blanche la tarée est ici !**

 **Sachez tout de suite: ceci est une publication et chapitre test pour voir les retours ou je vais tout simplement m'en battre les steaks, à voir.**

 **Vu que le texte ci dessous est ma première fic publiée dites où je me suis plantée, les endroits que je pourrais améliorer et tout le tatouin. D'ailleurs quoi de mieux qu'un AU vu et revu et pourri jusqu'à la moelle où les persos étant OOC peuvent être justifiés par "Mais c'est un AU donc je fais ce que je veux!" pour commencer!**

 **Enfin DISCLAIMER: l'univers de base, les personnages allant apparaître, sauf certain dont Hède Docile qui est de ma propriété, sont la propriété de _Square Enix_ , le studios faisant patientez 5 ans les fans de leur license Kingdom Hearts pour leur en sortir un.**

* * *

 _ **UNE ANNÉE MOUVEMENTÉE**_

 _ **Prologue**_ et bizarrerie en tout genre

« **Chéri** **e** **tu es prête?**

 **-Oui!** _Evidemment que non je suis pas prête! Tu me demandes de quitter tout ce que je connaît!_ _Comme si tu demandais à quelqu'un qui n'en a rien faire du théâtre s'il préférait les comédies de Molière ou les tragédies de Racine!_ _Oui je place des références culturelles dont tout le monde en a rien à battre mais qui ferait plaisir à votre prof de français de 4ème!_ (NDA: non non c'est pas du vécu) _»_

La route fut longue entre la Ville de Traverse et la Cité du Crépuscule, parsemée de forêts, de lacs, d'embouteillages et de CO2 . Qui dit nouvelle ville dit nouvelle vie où personne ne te connaît et où tu connaît personne, cela peut vous paraître bien et je ne vous contredirez pas mais seulement dans une grande ville, pas la toute petite ville de banlieue, la Twilight Town, autre nom de la Cité du Crépuscule, se situant près d'Illusiopolis, classe comme nom. Donc si tout le monde se connaît, les groupes d'amis se sont déjà formés donc rendra l'intégration plus difficile, surtout dans le lycée où je vais… _Ô rage, ô désespoir pourquoi ma vie est-elle aussi rempli_ _e_ _d'injustice~?_ Ce fameux lycée où je vais être transférer est connu pour son haut niveau et son taux de réussite au Baccalauréat, frôlant les 100 %, un lycée d'intellos quoi mais il est aussi connu pour ses élèves _trèèèès_ perturbateurs malgré leur niveau d'intelligence donc il fait pas très beau sur un CV.

Enfin bref. Vous vous demandez _«Mais qui est donc cette personne nous parlant à travers son esprit?»_ , déjà qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans ma tête?! Deuxièmement, mon nom est Sariméria Aria, pourri comme nom, j'ai quinze ans, les cheveux châtains et je suis petite comme pas possible avec mes un mètre cinquante. Oh et I can say hello to the loneliness. Je sais pas terrible comme description mais vous en saurez plus plus tard dans l'histoire...si il y en a une, ce que je doute fortement.

Pour ceux qui ce demande _«pourquoi les_ _villes_ _elles ont deux noms nyeh?»_ c'est très simple:les villes ont un nom dans la langue du pays et un en anglais, le nom international. Bon certaines villes n'en ont point car le nom proposé était soit bizarre soit ils n'en trouvaient aucun, par exemple l'internom(mot valise entre international et nom ) d'Illusiopolis devait être «The City That Never Was», certes on utilise l'abréviation CTNW mais quand même avouez que ce nom est très étrange, nom de Râ!

Mais bon, pendant ce monologue interne nous sommes arrivées à la Cité du Crépuscule, la ville au couché de soleil le plus long du monde, tellement qu'il a été inscrit dans le livre des records et est enregistré en tant que patrimoine régional et national. En roulant à travers les rues de la ville j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, non pas le circuit ridiculement court et inutile du tramway mais l'absence de vie dans ces rues. Mais bon que puis-je y faire, je viens à peine d'arrivé.

Arrivant devant ma, _notre,_ maison je descends de la voiture, ouvre le coffre, prend mes cartons , enfin une partie, ouvre la porte d'entrée, avec mon pied, monte dans ma nouvelle chambre et les dépose au sol et part récupérer le reste. Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir aidé ma mère a déballé les cartons du salon et de la cuisine, je saute dans le canapé, m'empare de la télécommande et allume la télé sous les réprimande de ma mère . Je mets la chaîne info et écoute d'une oreille distraite l'homme aux allures de pédophile prononcé les dernières mauvaises nouvelles :

« _Flash Info de dernière minute ! Une voiture inconnue a été repéré dans les rues de notre belle et déserte cité_ (Quoi!) _. L'hypothèse la plus vraisemblable serait celle de nouveau arrivants renforcée par cette photo montrant une adolescente dans le siège passager de la voiture. Alors jeunes gens qui nous écoutes soyez à l'affût d'une tête qui vous est étrangère demain dans votre lycée ou collège! C'était Hède Docile votre présentateur info favori, à vous les studios! »_

Alors là...D'abord quelqu'un prend une photo de moi et la vend aux infos et maintenant je suis sûre de me faire sauter dessus demain en rentrant dans le bâtiment! Sans compter que ce présentateur a un nom en concordance avec sa tête de presque pédophile! Non je ne m'acharne pas sur lui je constate.

Je sens que demain sera une longue journée.

* * *

 **Pour note d'auteur de fin je vais préciser en attendant les retours sur ce chapitre je vais continuer l'histoire ET il n'y aura pas de date de publication fixée, je publie selon mon humeur, mon avancement dans la fic où j'aimerais avoir au moins un chapitre d'avance et les reviews parce que les reviews c'est cool et ça motive!**

 **Je ne le répéterais jamais assez: dites moi si je fais des fautes d'orthographe ou si vous avez l'impression que j'oublie un mot, chose très probable.**

 **Sur ces mots UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
